Avengers Academy One Shot Prologue Collection
by SonicProdigy55
Summary: There was an idea…known as the Avengers Initiative. To find, recruit, and bring together a group of remarkable young men and women…and enroll them into the perfect training environment for becoming true heroes: Avengers Academy. They would train, learn, and grow into the heroes and heroines we needed…to fight the battles that we never could.


**_All characters and titles of the Avengers are all owned by Marvel, Marvel Studios, and Marvel Comics. I own nothing! These stories are made for reading and entertainment._**

 ** _Hello guys and girls. Welcome to my first every Fanfiction Story! My name is SonicProdigy55 and I am a huge fan of Marvel! (I love DC as well.) For my first of many stories, I've taken inspiration from the mobile game Avengers Academy (Not to be confused with the actual comics of the same name.) In the game, the Avengers and various other heroes and villains are all portrayed as young college students with their same attitudes and personalities turned up to 11! This story is a collection of one shot stories of how Nick Fury, Dean of the Academy found and recruited all of these young gifted superheroes in training._**

 ** _We first begin with the first candidate for the Avengers Initiative, a young, arrogant, genius, playboy, billionaire, and philanthropist: Tony Stark._**

 ** _Please enjoy my version of how Tony became Iron Man and how his reveal changed the world forever! Please comment below and follow my story if you fancy! If the feedback is good and necessary, I'll try my best to make more! For now, read on, my friends!_**

 _Malibu, California_

The bright, yellow sun rises over the Pacific Ocean and its light shines into the residences of the paradise known as Malibu, California. We can see a large, customized bachelor pad on top of a hill where the foamy seas crash onto the bottom of the shore. The outside of the bachelor pad is an off-white colored, custom-shaped masterpiece of a home with a Rolls and a Bugatti parked right next to the front glass doors. Inside the main foyer and entrance, we see piles of food, drinks, party streamers, a broken DJ setup, one-too-many shot glasses, and a huge, crumbled banner on the floor reading "Happy Last Day of Summer!"

We pan to the master bedroom to find a young man half-naked in his underwear, white T-shirt, and black shades lying on his bed with a bottle of champagne at his side, a phone number written in permanent marker on his right hand, a few kissing marks on both his cheeks, and his head throbbing from a horrible hangover.

 **First-Person (Tony) –** In _Italics_

 _A wise man once said, "It's not who you are that defines you, but what you do that defines you and who you really are." At least I think…. I…. I think maybe I added a few errors or something…. God, I really gotta Google these kinda things to understand 'em. Heh, says the handsome guy with the 140 IQ. Anyway, I know I'm probably not in the best situation to talk right now. As you can see, I'm pretty hungover and in need of another drink. But even as I'm telling you this right now, I'm being serious about the whole "what I do that defines me stuff" from before. Starting today, this handsome, 22-year-old, super genius bachelor is gonna change the world as you know it. Today is gonna be-._

Suddenly, an alarm playing a distinctive techno-rock tune is the sound that wakes the young man from his slumber and before he could shut it off, he tumbled out of bed and fell hard to the floor.

"Ugh! Come on…." The young man groaned in drowsiness and pain as he rubbed his backside to alleviate the pain.

"Well, good morning Mr. Stark. How was your sleep?" A well-mannered computerized voice with a smooth and polite British accent graciously greeted his master.

Tony rubbed his eyes and lifted his sluggish body from the floor. "Morning, JARVIS. I slept well, thanks to the company I keep. Though the empty bottle of champagne in my bed suggests my company was drunk and desperate as usual." Tony yawned. "Windows please."

Just then, per Tony's request, the large side windows in his bedroom gently opened to the let in the warm and beautiful Malibu sunrise, coming up over the ocean.

Tony then stretched his arms and picked himself up to view the sunrise from his room. "Whew, that's bright! Thank God, I'm wearing shades. What a sight…. And what a night!"

Tony then jumped back onto his bed, eyes closed with a big confident and relaxed grin on his face. Tony sighed with glee, "I gotta tell you, JARVIS. Last night was a huge success! These days, this country has some get-togethers, social gatherings, and even some dances. But a party? I thought those were extinct!" Tony chuckled softly and placed his hands over his head. "I mean, today, no one knows what a real party is these days! But holy crap, I think I've brought the true meaning of parties back to the masses. These kids don't realize that a party involves making moves and making memories."

JARVIS replied sarcastically. "You must feel so proud, sir. Now before you forget you have a press conference alongside the Stark Industries Board of Directors at 11:00 AM, I would strongly advise you to make sure our guests didn't break or steal anything of value. Though that might be difficult, considering they were in _your_ house."

Tony shrugged and rose from his bed. "Eh, We're rich, JARVIS. I'll go shopping if we're missing a few things. Anyways, sometime today, I gotta call up that girl who planned the whole "last day of summer" shindig. Uh…. Starts with a H…. Holly…Haley…. Heather…."

JARVIS sighed. "Hope. Hope Van Dyne, sir."

Tony snapped his fingers. "There it is! Hope! I knew that! God, these names are getting real-. Hang on, JARVIS…. You said her last name is Van Dyne."

"Correct. Born March 19th, 1996. She is the daughter of a former ally of your father Howard. I'm sure you've heard the name Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym. Her mother and Pym's wife, Janet Van Dyne, worked alongside Dr. Pym on numerous missions as the heroes Ant Man and the Wasp. Your father used to work with Dr. Pym and Ms. Van Dyne in the fields of nanotechnology at Stark Industries until they founded Pym Technologies after his passing."

Howard Stark. Daddy Dearest. Tony tried so much to avoid even hearing that name for years now. Howard was always a busy man who would rather spend his days tinkering away and thinking of ways to save the world. Maybe Tony and Howard weren't so different after all. But even so, Tony felt pushed away by the secrets and the intellect of a man who never really let his son have a true chance to shine alongside his father.

JARVIS continued, "Miss Hope seemed very eager to meet you when you hired her to plan your party, but you seemed to be…. preoccupied with other affairs."

As Tony stared blankly at the wall in front of him, JARVIS said with concern in his voice, "Sir? Are you alright? Please forgive me for mentioning your father…. I understand the pain is still present."

The playboy simply woke up from his trance and smugly replied. "Look, J. I'm a very popular man. I can't help it if the fangirls melt every time I grin or when those fanboys ask me how to get some action."

Tony then spoke with a serious tone to his friendly AI. "Besides…. I'm fine. Really. Today's the day after all."

JARVIS asked, "You mean…. the anniversary of your parents…."

Tony nodded and replied. "Yeah…. It is. But also, this is the day I finally make my dad proud. It's time to show the world who and what Tony Stark really is."

"Then I take it you'll be needing your…. special suit, sir?"

The billionaire chuckled as he finally got out of bed to freshen up for his meeting, "That's why I love you, J. Make sure you have everything I need by the time I get to work. And did our dear Ms. Potts receive her invitation?"

JARVIS seemed to understand the woman he was referring to. The one thing he still couldn't live without. "Of course, sir. The package should be inbound to her address in no less than a minute."

Tony smiled as he was making his way to his walk-in closet to find his dress suit for the press conference, "Perfect. It's a new day, JARVIS…. Yes, it is."

 _Dad. I know you did the best you could. And I hope you can see me from Heaven or whatever nice place they put you when you go to the spirit in the sky. Because now things are gonna be different. I've made a lot of robots, gizmos, and gadgets. Hell, I've got a big round battery on my chest, but none of them compare to this. This work of art, this work of technology, will change everything for the better. Now, I'm a changed man. I'm a better man. I'm…. Well, you'll see._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A few miles away from Tony's bachelor pad, up in the sky, a metal capsule was flying in the direction of the apartment of Tony ex-girlfriend, Virginia "Pepper" Potts. When the capsule landed so harsh onto the parking lot of the apartment area, Pepper woke up in her bed, gasping in shock over that loud crash from outside her apartment. Her fear soon subsids and turns into irritation as she looked out her window to find the capsule was labeled with a large Stark Industries logo.

The stunning redhead sighed, "Really, Tony? This is just getting sad…."

Pepper quickly put on her satin robe and her sandals as she walked down to the parking lot to find what Tony was planning this time around. She observed the capsule and found that it had an envelope attached with a holographic stand on the top of the capsule written to "Pepper." The redhead shook her head and rolled her eyes as she opened the contents of the capsule.

" _Hey Pepper."_ Tony's voice echoed with his face and five o' clock shadow glaring on the holographic screen. " _I know you want us to just remain strangers and words like "sorry" or "my bad" just don't cut it anymore. But you need to know that I want you to be happy. So, that's why I want you to see that I'm going to make the world a better place now. I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I want you at least to hear what I have to say. So, simply put, Press Conference, Stark Industries, 11:00 AM. I'll leave the door unlocked just for you. The choice is yours, Pepper."_

As the recording ended, Pepper slowly closed her eyes and sighed as she thought of how Tony would always put his machines or his public before her. The excuses, the warnings, and the "I'll make it up you" song and dance. Tony was always an arrogant playboy who would never put the needs of others before himself. But then, Pepper remembered the day he told her how he was more than just a man. The day she found out his biggest secret. The day that Pepper realized Tony wasn't just a man…. He was a hero. Still, Tony still couldn't handle the fear of losing Pepper or worse by letting her into his secrets. Tony had his flaws, but even though she was better off living a normal life away from his secrets, she still wanted to stand next to him and support him. Maybe not as a lover anymore, but as a true friend who can be there to see him grow. Despite her desire to help Tony, Pepper had secrets and an agenda of her own.

"I guess that ego really does have a certain charm…. Guess it's time to notify the director. If Tony is serious about doing this, then it looks like we can begin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stark Industries. The worldwide leader of technological advancement in robotics, artificial intelligence and machine-made weapons/tools. Outside, the large and tall glass building with the company logo and slogan "Consulting the Future" right at the top of building. The clean and busy walkway to the company doors was fitted with two large guardrails on the sides of the walkways with dozens of security guards lined up to protect the CEO from any desperate fans.

As soon as Tony pulled up to the main entrance in one of his Bugatti's, the usual hundreds of Tony Stark groupies behind the guardrails began to scream, flailing their arms, and holding up poster signs, Tony Stark portraits, and t-shirts to sign. Tony smoothly made his way to the entrance wearing his signature black suit, scarlet red tie, his brown shades clipped onto his suit pocket, and his arc reactor slightly visible through his white dress shirt. The cheerful screams filled Tony's ears like the sound of a gospel choir giving a heavenly and beautiful performance. The shouts of "I love you, Tony!" "Please invite me your next party!" "I'll work as your assistant for free!" "Marry me, Mr. Stark!" "How much does that suit cost?!" "Please sign this for my kids!"

Tony gives the usual suave and arrogant responds to each shout. "And I love you too, #1 fan!" "Only if you tell me what your wearing to the shindig!" "All I ask is that you bake me cookies and compliment my hairstyle!" "OK. Wedding in Tahiti or in Paris?" "More than your wardrobe, pal." "Sure, just make sure you never wash that shirt OK?"

Tony thought to himself with his adoring fans as a female fan tried to flash him before being handled by security from the crowd, "Ahhh…I love my public."

Tony kept walking to the front entrance, winking and waving suavely at my fans, but his cool and positive smile turned serious and determined as he was about to approach the Chairman of Stark Industries: Obadiah Stane. Bald, smug, and well-dressed in a black suit and red tie that matched Tony's scarlet red tie.

Obadiah, along with a few of the Stark Industries board members, stood at the front entrance and with his signature grin shouted to his protégé, "Morning, Tony. How the heck are ya?!"

Tony straightened his tie and grinned back to his mentor as he approached him and shook his hand, "Well, I woke up hungover spooning with an empty champagne bottle and the fact that I still show up to work looking this good and on time for once…. I'd say this is a pretty good start to the day."

Obadiah chuckled with a hint of cringe as he patted Tony's shoulder, "So I see. So, how was the party? I know I'm too old to party with the kids these days, but I would've liked to see a few pictures or videos to celebrate the event!"

"Believe me, Obadiah. I tried to invite you but common sense reminded me that you're a disco enthusiast, a terrible dancer, and a bit of klutz when you talk to other women. I think I did the guests and your wife a huge favor by losing your invitation."

Obadiah once again laughed it off and patted Tony's shoulder a bit harder than before. Tony knew that Obadiah had a chip on his shoulder ever since a certain young, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist snagged away the "throne" to reclaim the company he had in the palm in his hands. At least that's what Stane believes anyway.

Obadiah decided to quit the small talk and head inside for the press conference. As they walked with the Board members to the conference hall where the press was awaiting the next phase of planning of Stark Industries robotics division, Obadiah whispered next to Tony, "Listen, Tony…. I know it must difficult speaking today of all days seeing as how today is…. well…. the day Howard and Maria passed."

Tony simply looked ahead as he was walking and tried to ignore Obadiah's attempts to console him.

"Look, you use the silent treatment all you want, but I just want you to know I'm here for you, Tony."

Obadiah sighed with a face that actually showed concern, "I know…. I know I'm not your dad, but I'd like to think I've been a good father figure for you, Tony. I've taken care of you, mentored you, and showed you the ins and outs of the business world. Your father was the same for me. Howard taught me everything he knew, because he trusted me. He trusted me to hold this company up until you were ready to take for yourself. When the prodigal son returned after Howard passed, I was so proud when you took the reins of the company. That's why no matter what happens today…"

Obadiah stopped and faced Tony, putting both of his hands on the young billionaire's shoulders to finish his words, "I will always be here to help you. You can always count me, Tony."

As Stane finished his sentence with his signature smile, Tony had a blank face for just a little bit, but his blank expression turned into a soft grin as he replied, "Yeah. Of course."

Obadiah, pleased that his protégé accepted his words, chuckled and patted Tony's shoulders, "Good. Then let's boogie. The press is waiting."

Tony walked on ahead of Stane and the board members and the billionaire didn't need to look behind him to know that the Chairman was still sporting that smug grin of his.

 _Real smooth, Stane. Well, at this point, you can hate me all you want. Last time I checked, your name isn't on the building. The world might still know your name, but I know you, Obadiah. I know what you really are. And it's time the world knew as well._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tony had finally made his way to the conference room, which was already filled with seats taken by dozens of journalists, reporters, photographers, and the usual tabloid interviewers looking for a controversial story.

Tony took a deep breath, straightened his tie, and whispered to himself, "The perfect storm…Guess it's showtime."

Before Tony could make to the podium, he caught a glance of the one person he was hoping would make an appearance, located right behind the seated press. Pepper Potts. The beautiful redhead was wearing a full white business dress with her long red hair flowing down nearly to her waist, along with scarlet red lipstick, standing 5'10" tall in her 2-inch white heels, and wearing a very unusual but familiar looking watch on her arm. Tony's jaw hung wide open as Pepper turned around and her confident, sky blue colored eyes finally found their way to his shocked, dark brown colored eyes.

 _God, Tony. You must the biggest idiot in the world to screw it up with the only woman who had real, honest-to-God feelings about you. I guess now maybe we can start anew….as friends. As if she would want to talk to me after I pushed her away…But I have to try._

Tony quickly cleared his throat and swiftly made his way to Pepper without the press noticing him from behind the seats of the conference room. But as soon as Tony was walking up to Pepper, the independent redhead slowly put on a stern face and turned away to keep Tony from distracting her with his desperate face. Tony then stood beside his ex and looked forward to avoid looking her directly in the eye.

"Pep-." Tony cleared his throat once again and adjusted his hair to look confident, "Ms. Potts."

Pepper, still looking ahead, simply replied, "Mr. Stark."

Tony sighed as he tried to make some small talk with Pepper by complementing her looks as per usual, "You…. look beautiful-."

Pepper interrupted Tony's attempts to butter her up, "Today, right? I look beautifulonly, _today,_ right?"

"No. You always look beautiful."

Before Tony could continue his small talk, he then caught an interesting sight on Pepper's arm, her technologically advanced watch with a strange eagle logo on it, "Weird watch…. Did I make it? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I have a lot of those designs in my storage. The framework is similar alright, but what's up with that logo on the-."

Pepper sighed in irritation and decided to cut to the chase, "Enough, Tony. Why are you doing this? You really think your little speech is going to make change my mind about how I feel about you?"

Tony shook his head, "Nope. That ship has sailed and I'm the one who plotted its course. I should've told you who I was and what I could do with my gifts a long time ago. Then I pushed you away when all you wanted to do was help me."

"Well, at least you have the balls to say you broke my heart because I couldn't handle the truth about what you do in your spare time. Not to mention you always, _always,_ had anyone wearing a cute dress on your arm whenever you walk into a room."

"Pepper, just listen-."

Pepper started to raise her voice as she turned to look at Tony, "The sad part is I actually feel sorry for you. You! Tony Stark, a man who not only doesn't know how to treat or trust a woman, but also doesn't know when to quit when it's already pointless. I mean, you send a letter from a flying metal capsule?! What's next, you'll hire fighter jets to sky write "I love you, Pepper" in the air? When's it's going to stop, Tony? Just let it go!"

Tony then decided to match her tone with his own, "So why did you make the time to wake up, read my letter, doll yourself up, and to come to see little ol' me at a place you swore to never come back to?!"

As Pepper groaned in defeat, she suddenly found that the press had noticed her and Tony's little argument. The press had their usual cameras flashing and microphones in hand ready have their questions answered, "Mr. Stark! Hey, Mr. Stark!" "How was that party?" "Is this redhead your newest arm candy?"

Tony sighed and flashed his signature grin to the press as he walked up to the podium while thinking to himself, _"Well, that was eerily good timing…. I was about to lose it back there…."_

As Pepper stayed back in the crowd to watch Tony "change the world" with his speech, she slowly stepped back a little further to avoid any prying eyes to what she was about to do. Pepper swiftly turned on a button on her strange watch as she began to speak into the watch like a communicator.

"Sir. I'm in the building. Tony's about to go live."

A strict voice replied through an encrypted line on the watch, "Good work, Agent Potts. Did you at least find out what Stark is planning with his address?"

"Negative, but he might've noticed my watch. He's not completely onto me though, sir. But, are you sure about all of this?"

"If the kid is anything like his father, then he'll do the right thing."

"I just want to make sure we consider our options. Tony is resourceful but speaking from personal experience, he only looks out for himself in the end. He might not be as understanding as I was. How can you be so trusting of him?"

"I don't believe in trust, Agent Potts. I believe in opportunity."

"Opportunity, sir?"

"Stark wants to save the world. Then let's give him the opportunity to do so…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony had finally made his way to the podium where he could see flashes of cameras and hear the ramblings of various reporters ready to report his words immediately to the media. He was joined by the Stark Industries Board as each member stood on the sides of the podium alongside the security guards. As Obadiah, who was standing closest to Tony, turned to his protégé and winked to give him his signal to start his address, Tony cleared his throat and grinned to the reporters and attendees, "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for waking up for this very special day. Not you anything better to do, but I am a pretty big deal these days."

A few small chuckles filled the atmosphere while Tony sighed and steeled himself as he prepared to deliver his own master plan speech, "Heh…But, um…. This is a special day indeed. Today, I take the first big step into the newest plans for Stark Industries on the anniversary of my parents…."

Tony began to choke up a little bit of sadness from the mere mention of his parents. As the crowd, Obadiah, and even Pepper showed genuine concern for the billionaire, Tony remained calm and continued his address, "…and the anniversary of everything they worked and accomplished through hard work, ingenuity, and genuine love towards improving the world and making a difference."

"You know…. Howard Stark, my father, was never perfect. In fact, he was far from it. Sure, he made machines and weapons to benefit mankind, but he always would come home to my mom and I retreating to his study and mumbling to himself on how his work could never be good enough.

"I was too young and naïve to know that my father was an insecure perfectionist in every way, but I always wanted to be just like him despite his faults. Mom would always put a brave face for me even when her husband spent more time working his next world-changing invention than he did holding his wife in his arms or playing catch with his only son."

"So, when Mom and Dad didn't make home after driving to the airport during that Christmas in 2012, a part of me wanted to just remember their faces before it was too late. However, another part of me realized something: I could pick up where my Dad left off. I loved my dad and I know he did his best, but now I could carry on his legacy and be closer to him like I always wanted to be. How? By not _Consulting the Future_ , but by _Rebuilding the Future!_ "

The presentation screen behind Tony revealed the new Stark Industries Logo in bright neon colors and welcomed by a round of applause by the crowd and the Board. As Obadiah grinned proudly at the CEO, Tony decided to put his plan into motion.

"Thank you. I glad you like the logo, everyone, but really, it took about three hours to come with that beauty. Heh, heh. Now before I reveal the next phase of Stark Industries, I would like to turn my attention to a very certain someone."

Tony slightly glanced at his mentor Stane to make sure he was listening, "I would like to take this time to honor a certain man. A man who has been at my father's side up until his passing. A man who taught me how to walk, talk, and work like a businessman. A true legend in the industry of robotics."

Stane could simply feel the words of encouragement coming from his protégé as each compliment made his smug, old grin bigger and bigger. However, Tony had a few more words for his long-time mentor.

"A man who…. for years…. has been a no good, lying fraud who loves to walk over the less fortunate and using the company my father built for his own misdeeds."

Suddenly, the room's atmosphere began to change immensely as the reporters and journalists tried to wrap their heads around what the billionaire just blurted out. Murmurs and whispers of confusion and shock of what this could mean and why Tony is speaking out about this. Pepper's eyes widened as she was genuinely shaken by Tony's words as well but could not imagine Tony walking away from this situation in one piece. The only person seeing red in that room was Stane, slowly losing his smug, old grin to replace it with a nervous frown and an icy stare looking upon the son of Howard Stark.

Tony kept his calm tone as he continued, "A man who had been trading Stark Industries blueprints and prototype weapons capable of destroying cities to one of the most radical terrorist groups today, The Ten Rings. A man who made one too many offshore bank accounts to ensure the money he received from said terrorists would be kept safe. A man who used the Ten Rings, the very same group who tortured me into making weapons for them, to tie up any loose ends to cover their tracks."

As he was speaking, Tony pulled up visual evidence of the presentation screen behind him showing the stolen and copied blueprints and spycam videos of a certain Chairman shaking hands with various soldiers bearing the Ten Rings emblem as tattoos or waving flags.

With a final sarcastic note, Tony gestured to the man responsible for these horrible crimes, "Ladies and gentlemen, please gave a round of applause for the man of the hour, the man I had thought to be my mentor, the man who is guilty of multiple counts of treason, money laundering, conspiring with terrorists. The 'former' Chairman of Stark Industries and soon to be resident a federal prison, Obadiah Stane!"

The raining boos and hisses directed toward the once beloved Obadiah Stane were deafening inside the entire room. The media seemed hellbent on destroying Stane in an instant by calling or texting their respective employers to run a whole new scandal story. Stane was livid. He had been betrayed by the man he raised after Howard passed. Furious and fearing for his life, the bald businessman whispered to himself so quietly no one could hear from his seat, " _Damn it...Damn it…. How? There's no way he could've figured it out! I could've put an end to this mutiny if I had sent that brat to join his pathetic father and foolish mother a long time ago_!"

Suddenly, Stane could feel two broad and strong hands grabbing both of his arms from behind. Stane's personal security guards had been sent to protect the former Chairman from this kind of bad press and decided to get their assets and Stane out of the building before it was too late.

Tony only looked on at his coward of a mentor as he was shuffled off by his security and gave a quick order from his own customized wristwatch, "JARVIS, it's done. Time for the wrap up party to come through!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stane whispered to his guards as they carried him out of the conference room, into the elevator, and to the main entrance hall, "Mutiny…. Who would've thought that Stark had something of a backbone to pull a stunt like that! Look, just get me the hell out of here right now! There's a safehouse set up not too far from the city. We need find a way to retaliate before the word gets out on-."

Suddenly, the sounds of sirens, barking dogs, and loud speakers came from outside the entrance. Obadiah looked in horror as over a dozen FBI cars and armored trucks had surrounded the entrance way outside and they were looking for only one man. The head captain of the unit spoke through a megaphone, "Obadiah Stane! FBI! There's nowhere to hide. Late last night, we were given clear cut evidence on your involvement with the Ten Rings along with several other offences as well. Witnesses have already come forth to testify in court and the wired accounts along with these audio and video clips should more than be useful in your investigation. So, come out nice and easy right now or we'll have to take you in by force!"

Obadiah was now a wreck. A pitiful, frightened, shocked wreck. He had been careless. He slipped up and Tony capitalized on it. Tony had seen everything. Probably heard everything. Stane could've been a legend, an icon in the field of technology. But at this moment, he was quickly losing everything he thought he had in the palm of his hand. Lost and defeated, Stane got onto his knees and put his hands behind his head.

One of Stane's guards was just sweating with fear as he looked to his employer for their next course of action, "Sir, what now? Should we alert the master?"

Obadiah just stayed in his position, ignoring his subordinates and mumbling to himself, "Damn it…. Damn it…. Damn it…. Why now? Why now….?"

"Sir! Please, we need to get you away from here! You know what will happen if we fail the Ten Rings and the master! Sir! Sir! We can't just give up now!"

At that moment, the FBI agents stormed into the entrance hall to apprehend Stane and his two guards and remove them from the premises. As the captain read Stane his rights, all the sirens and commotion from the employees who saw the arrest, Stane could almost feel Tony laughing in his mind. Taunting him. Cheating him out everything that was rightfully his. Not leaving well enough alone.

Before the agents pushed him inside the armored truck, Stane took one last look at the top of Stark Industries from the reinforced glass window in the truck doors and glared fiercely at the conference room window where he could Tony slightly, "Fine then, Tony. This battle is yours…. But the war…. Belongs to my master."

Stane chuckled evilly until he was sent inside the police car and kept his smug grin as the car drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Tony tried to settle down everyone in the conference room but as the press and employees kept on throwing questions at the billionaire, Tony barely heard a slight buzz coming from his phone. Tony opened up his phone to find a text from JARVIS reading, " _Law enforcement came precisely as planned. Inbound in about 2 minutes. Get ready."_

Tony smirked with pride and texted back, " _Good. Time to suit up for real."_

Tony then turned his attention back to the frenzied media crowd and tried his best to calm the crowd with his grand finale, "Ladies and Gentlemen, now I know what you just heard and saw was…. a bit shocking. Not gonna lie, I'm blown away at how fast everything happened! But I digress. Because now, it is time for the real reason you woke up this morning: The next big step towards the future of Stark Industries."

"Now, for as long as we have been living in this great country of America, we have seen our fair share of crime, terrorism, corruption, and disasters. People either turn a blind eye to what they don't want to see or give excuses as to why they just can't to use their God-given right to help their fellow man in a time of crisis. When will it end? When the White House or New York City itself is nuked by terrorists or the next natural disaster completely devastates a small or big country in Europe, will we just watch the world self-destruct before our eyes? So, what else is there, huh? What's left now that the world has all but given up on having a promising future where we stand tall with each other? What we need is to give them something to believe in."

"Not just a symbol. Not just a movement. But one single solution to be able to fight back this endless cycle of crime. My father worked alongside soldiers, men who fought and died for their families and their country in order for them to see a new tomorrow. They were heroes. That's what we need in this country, in this world: A hero. That's what I plan to give to this country, to the world.

A faint whooshing sound could be heard outside of the glass windows in the room as the crowd of reporters and journalists took notice of the sound and looked to where they sound was coming from. The audience could see a what seemed to a large red/golden accented metal capsule flying on a mini rocket in the distance.

Various reporters questioned the strange object outside, "The hell is that?", "Where is it going?" "Should we call someone?" "We should probably make ourselves scarce…", "Hey, it's moving pretty fast!"

Tony simply warned his fellow audience, "Mind the glass everyone. He loves to make an entrance just as much as me."

The crowd started to back away slowly from the glass as the sound from the flying metal object began to grow louder and started to move closer to the direction of Stark Industries. The flying object began to suddenly drop and release several robotic body parts from its storage compartment and the robot limbs as well as the capsule flew even faster toward the windows. The crowd began to see what looked to be flying arms, legs, shoulders, knees, guard plates, abdomens, boots, and a helmet coming towards the conference room windows!

Suddenly, Pepper realized what Tony was planning and as crazy as he was, she wasn't going to let there be an accident today! She yelled to the bystanders in the room, "Everyone! Get away from the windows NOW! RIGHT NOW!"

Tony loosened his tie and whispered, "JARVIS, initialize sequence."

The crowd quickly sprinted away from the giant glass windows as the pieces of the capsule finally crashed through the windows and were coming straight for Tony.

Tony thrusted his arms forward as the robotic limbs came latched onto Tony's body. One by one, the parts enveloped each of Tony's body parts. The photographers and journalists in the room instantly began record this incredible scene of Tony becoming more that just a man. His arms were now equipped with golden and scarlet plated armor with energy repulsors in each hand. His legs and feet were fitted the same color pattern along with rocket repulsors to give him his flight mode. His "precious area" was also well protected as a gold plate struck Tony right in the "area." He always hated that part. Soon, his chest, abdomen, and back were all strapped in shiny red and golden armor with his Arc Reactor fully visible and attached to this suit. Finally, his metallic red and golden helmet was caught in midair by Tony himself as he placed the final piece on his head but without his facial mask, so that people could still his final statement.

Multiple cameras zoomed in and recorded this monumental announcement of Tony Stark wearing what seemed to be a next-generation, Stark Industries robotic skin armor. Reporters began looking in awe as they snapped pictures of a new and improved Tony Stark. The board members were also in shock as to how the face of their own company, the CEO, could've kept this kind of technology off the books for so long. To them, it seems Obadiah Stane wasn't the only one with secrets. Pepper could only shake her head in embarrassment as her ex once again stole the show with his own ego.

Tony, with his suit now fully operational, delivered his closing statement, "Ladies and Gentlemen. I present to you: The solution. The symbol. The hero. This is the first real step in making Stark Industries a true force to be reckoned with in our country's fight against injustice and terrorism. To insure what happened to my parents never happens again, I have created the hero that the country and the world needs and will believe in."

"My name is Tony Stark. But you can call me…. Iron Man."

Suddenly, the hundreds of reporters, journalists, and photographers flooded the room's atmosphere with questions, shouts, and requests! It was pure pandemonium as Tony had just revealed to the world that he was now adding "superhero" to his long list of titles!

Tony then put on his facial mask, which had three silts for his eyes and mouth, and spoke from inside the suit, "JARVIS, we make one hell of a team!"

JARVIS' smooth and robotic voice echoed from inside Tony's suit, "Indeed, sir."

"We ready to rock?"

Inside the suit, Tony's face was locked into what seemed to be a dark red and blue AI interface with several voice commands integrated into the screens. The screens to Tony's left and right sides of his face were full of live feed videos of international current events. The billionaire could see disasters and crises happening from various corners of the world from inside of his own creation. Tony knew that this was his purpose, his true calling to end this vicious cycle of terrorism with the ultimate guardian angel known as Iron Man. Being a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist had its moments, but being a hero is the first step toward becoming a true legend!

JARVIS replied, "Power at 100%, AI functions are stabilized, and repulsor systems are fully charged and operational. Awaiting your command, sir."

Tony smirked, "Well then…."

The Iron Man armor began to float to the conference room window as it gently flew above the heads of the stunned and shocked audience members as they snapped and recorded even more pictures and videos to upload to all social medias worldwide. Tony, still inside the armor, turned around to view the audience as he hovered from outside of the room to give this final statement to the cameras, "Don't worry, my fellow board members! You can bill for the broken windows. More importantly, I've got places to go, lives to save, and hearts to steal. Look out, world…. Here comes the Iron Man!"

Tony gave a suave two figure salute as he turned back around to the sky and gave the order to JARVIS, "Hit it, J."

Once those words were said, the rocket repulsors on the armored boots launched Iron Man into the clear blue sky and in an instant, he left the paradise known as Malibu to begin his life as the world's first real superhero. The audience members in the conference soon cheered and applauded the arrival of the world's newest protector: Iron Man! The reporters in the room instantly called their broadcasters by phone, by email or by texts to run a whole new story with a simple but strong headline: _"Tony Stark Adds "Superhero" to Resume!"_ Journalists frantically tried to text their editors and employers about the story of a lifetime, _"Iron Man/Tony Stark…Our New Knight in shining Red and Gold Armor!"_ The Stark Industries board members could only look to the sky where their own troublemaking and egotistical CEO had just flown away in an original work of machinery that was kept off the books from them for months or even years.

The only calm and collected human being in the building was a sighing Pepper Potts as whispered under her breath, looking out at the conference windows, crossing her arms, "Well, sir. You were right about opportunity. He certainly took the opportunity to make himself look like even more of a showboating camera hog."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Metal Man Saves Several Burning Villages in the Middle East! Stark Industries Chairman Obadiah Stane Exposed and Arrested for Acts of Treason and Aiding Terrorist Organization! Armored Suit Repairs Crumbling Skyscrapers in India! New Hero in Town Strikes a Pose on the Statue of Liberty! President Ellis reopens Ten Rings Investigation and Search Missions Begin Soon! Iron Man: The Iron Avenger Soars as Billionaire and Guardian Angel!_

The final headline posted on CNN's main website gave the billionaire serious chills as he viewed the article via his interface inside his metal suit that was now trending worldwide and on almost every single headline in local and global news channels and radio stations.

Tony merely stared in joyful pride at this sight, "JARVIS…. It worked. It actually worked. The world now knows and believes in heroes. Well, more specifically, me. But finally, No strings on me, baby!"

JARVIS' voice cautiously warned his creator, "You are a hero, sir. But you are now also a target. You've made believers and enemies of your heroic deeds. Now that Iron Man exists, you will never again be truly safe. Tony Stark will now have to live two lives permanently. Are you sure this was truly wise?"

Tony smirked and answered his faithful AI honestly, "People need someone who isn't afraid. Someone who won't hesitate when lives are at stake. Someone who isn't so weak that they need to hide themselves from the world. The world thought Tony Stark was a brilliant mind inside a self-obsessed, suit-wearing rich kid. But now, they know he's been working that big brain of his to make the greatest technological achievement since the first working computer: Iron Man. The bottom line is this JARVIS: Enemies don't scare me. The fact that I outdid myself in my own game does scare me. A little. Maybe I should think bigger…. Maybe make an army someday."

JARVIS simply replied, "It seems you're confident enough to succeed. We are now approaching the landing dock at the house, sir. I'll see you inside."

"Sweet! Hope you something special with a side of bubbly for dinner tonight."

Tony had finally arrived back to his cliffside paradise in Malibu after the long and exciting day of introducing the world to its newest superhero. It was time for some much-needed R&R before the press came knocking on the door tomorrow for more questions and details. The roof of the house had been remodeled as a secret landing dock for Tony to disarm, power down, and step out of his suit for the day. Think of it as a pit stop for a fully-operational guardian fighting machine with rocket boots. Once Tony landed on top of the roof and onto the dock, he could see and feel his mechanical arms, legs and other body parts being swiftly taken off of his body. The parts were being held and taken off by long, black tentacles whose purpose was to "undress" Tony and keep the Iron Man suit parts and other prototypes safe in the garage. Tony was then walked to the elevator on the roof which led to the main foyer where his dinner was waiting.

Tony walked out of his elevator and started to take off his suit jacket he wore for the conference as he called for JARVIS, "Yo, J. Daddy's home. What's cookin'?"

"Welcome home, sirrrrrrrrrr-." JARVIS' voice eerily started to distort and fall out of sync as the house lights started to dim as well.

Tony looked around cautiously and seeing that his AI had just been shut down means some jackass picked the wrong house to try and rob. Suddenly, Tony could see a dark and shadowy figure sitting on the edge of his tan couch in the middle of the fireplace area.

The figure slightly chucked and spoke clearly to the billionaire from the darkness, " _You can call me Iron Man._ Hmph, you think you're the only superhero in town?"

The figure stood up from the arm of the couch and started walking from behind the furniture to continue speaking. Tony kept his eyes on this intruder still wondering how he disabled JARVIS, his own personal AI.

"Mr. Stark, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet."

Tony had finally had enough of this drivel and decided to get answers, "And who the hell are you?"

The dark and shadowy figure walked toward the billionaire and his face and attire were finally visible to him once he was seen with the lights in the room. The figure appeared to be a bald African-American male, around his late 50s or early 60s, simple goatee, sporting a smooth but heavy black jacket with a gun holster and a familiar eagle emblem found on the chest area, as well as a unique black eyepatch around his left eye.

The figure answered himself as he stepped into the lights, "Nick Fury. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Tony raised his eyebrows, "Oh. Cool. So, mind telling how you shut my best friend out of his own house?"

The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D chuckled softy, "Well, I had a little help. Agents Potts?"

Suddenly, as Fury said that name, a certain redheaded ex-girlfriend of Tony's walked from the dark kitchen area and into the main foyer wearing a dark-blue leather uniform, fitted with an earpiece, a gun holster, and the same emblem as Fury. Tony couldn't believe but much he wanted to believe it was a lie, maybe there was a G-Rated explanation to all of this.

Tony looked down and up at Pepper's new look, "Well, honestly, I like the white dress I bought you during our anniversary dance. It really brought out your true beauty. But, navy blue? Honey, you need a stylist."

Pepper groaned and glared at Tony's smug face, "Believe me, Tony. I didn't want have to lie to you like this."

"I'm sorry. Was there another way to tell me that you're a damn hypocrite and I let you into my life just to get close to me and learn my secrets? I would've been nice if you stepped into the sharing circle like I did when I told you who I really was behind all the booze, the parties, the girls, and the money? But I guess being an agent to a government agency means it's OK to lie, right? That's what you were taught, right?"

Tony's fast-paced, sarcastic remarks stung a bit for Pepper, but she steeled herself by reasoning with him and with a stern and concerned look, "Listen, Tony. You can hate me all you want, but the time and feelings we had were real. You're right. I should've told you all of this, but I didn't."

"Why? Enlighten me, why didn't you?"

"We want to help you. Your mind is your greatest weapon, Tony. I've seen that. And as egotistical and irritating as you are, you can actually give our organization the push it needs to defeat all new threats on the horizon."

Tony paused and squinted his eyes at his former lover, "Really? How's that, sweet pea?"

Fury stepped into this unnecessary lover's spat, "By giving you the opportunity to become part of something bigger than yourself. Something Howard helped begin long before you were born, Tony."

Tony then slowly turned to Fury and began to wonder what he meant by that, "My dad…. What's he got to do with this, Mad-Eye Moody?"

"Everything, Tony. Everything. Howard Stark was a true believer in our cause to change the world. He wanted you…. To one day carry out his legacy. We're here to show you the man he wanted you to become."

Tony clenched his fists as he tried to process all of this, but the answers he had raised more questions. Who is S.H.I.E.L.D? Why did Howard believe them? Why did he work for them? What threats were coming? How would they stop these threats? With Iron Man, he has become a target, but maybe he could two or three steps ahead of his enemies with these spies on his side.

Tony soon sighed and decided to first apologize to his friend, "Look, Pepper. I'll have a longer chat with you later, but for now…. I'm sorry if I put you through too much drama in the soap opera known as Tony Stark. You just wanted to help me in your own sneaky but meaningful way."

Pepper nodded, "Thank you for giving me a chance on this, Tony."

Tony nodded back and walked toward Fury to face him directly, "You've got me interested, old man. Why are you really here?"

Fury grinned and replied, "First off, stick to "Director Fury" or "sir." We're here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative."


End file.
